6ix9ine
6ix9ine Daniel Hernandez (born May 8, 1996), known professionally as 6ix9ine (pronounced "six nine") or Tekashi69, is an American rapper. He is known for his unconventional appearance, controversial behavior and brute-force screaming technique in some of his songs. Hernandez rose to fame in late 2017 with the release of his debut single "Gummo". The song peaked at number 12 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and was certified platinum by the RIAA. In early 2018, Hernandez released his debut mixtape, Day69, which debuted at number four on the Billboard 200 album chart. He earned his first top-ten entry on the Hot 100 with "Fefe", featuring Nicki Minaj and Murda Beatz, which peaked at number three. Hernandez is noted for his criminal behavior, and in 2015, he pleaded guilty to using a 13-year-old child in a sexual performance. Early life Daniel Hernandez was born on May 8, 1996 in Bushwick, Brooklyn to a Mexican mother and a Puerto Rican father. He was raised by both his mother and father until the age of thirteen and grew up alongside his brother. Hernandez was expelled from school in 8th grade, and did not return. In 2009, his father was murdered, which led to Hernandez working various jobs and selling marijuana in order to help his mother financially. Career 2014–2016: Early career Hernandez began releasing rap songs in 2014. Over the next three years, he released multiple tracks and videos with titles such as "Scumlife", "Yokai", and "Hellsing Station", drawing attention due to his aggressive rapping style and the use of anime as music video visuals. Many of his early songs were released by FCK THEM, a music label based in Slovakia. Gathering fame as an internet meme for his rainbow-dyed hair and rainbow-plated grills, he eventually became an associate of fellow New York rapper Zillakami who later began a feud with the rapper following Hernandez allegedly stealing instrumentals and songs they had made together. The release of the song "POLES1469" in April 2017, which featured Hernandez alongside rising Ohio sing-rapper Trippie Redd, was the first song performed by Hernandez to receive significant views on YouTube. 2017–present: Breakthrough and Day69 Hernandez rose to prominence on social media due to a July 2017 Instagram post that went viral on both Reddit and Twitter, where Hernandez's eccentric appearance (rainbow-dyed hair, a rainbow grill, and multiple versions of the number 69 tattooed on his body) turned him into an internet meme. Hernandez's commercial debut single "Gummo" was released on November 10, 2017 and eventually peaked at number 12 on the US Billboard Hot 100. It was certified platinum by the RIAA on March 5, 2018. His next single "Kooda" debuted at 61 on the Hot 100 the week of December 23, 2017. On January 14, 2018, Hernandez released his third single "Keke" with Fetty Wap and A Boogie wit da Hoodie. Shortly afterwards, Hernandez announced his debut mixtape, Day69. The mixtape was released on February 23, 2018, and debuted at number four on the Billboard 200 album chart with 55,000 album-equivalent units, of which 20,000 were pure sales. According to Jon Caramanica of The New York Times, the tape was an outgrowth of the "SoundCloud rap explosion", and was notable for its willingness to deviate from hip-hop's prevailing sound. After the release of Day69, two songs from the album, "Billy" and "Rondo" both debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 with "Billy" peaking at number 50 and "Rondo" at number 73. In April 2018, Hernandez released the song "Gotti", a remix of a previous feature he did for artist Packman titled "Got it, Got it", the song had a music video released on April 16, 2018 which involved Hernandez donating bundles of $100 notes to poor citizens in the Dominican Republic. The song was added to Day69 as a deluxe song and debuted at number 99 on the Billboard Hot 100 before dropping off the following week, making it his sixth consecutive Hot 100 entry. Hernandez stirred up controversy in May 2018 when he was involved in a shooting with the entourage of fellow New York rapper Casanova as part of a feud; this led to Hernandez losing a five million dollar headphone deal and being banned from the Barclays Center. Following the shooting, Hernandez went silent in terms of releasing music or teasing it before releasing "Tati" featuring DJ Spinking in June, which debuted at number 43 on the Billboard Hot 100. In July 2018, Hernandez had his first Billboard Hot 100 top five, "Fefe", featuring Murda Beatz and Nicki Minaj. The song debuted at number four before peaking at number three in its second week. On a now-deleted Instagram video, Tekashi said that he would like to drop a new mixtape in late October 2018. Expected songs could feature Lil Baby. He released the song "Aulos Reloaded" with French house DJ Vladimir Cauchemar. Discography Mixtapes *Scummy Scumz (2015) *Tekashi69 (2017) *Day69 (2018) *Day69: Graduation Day (2018) Singles *Gummo *Kooda *Keke (with Fetty Wap & A Boogie wit da Hoodie) *Gotti *Tati (feat. DJ Spinking *Fefe (feat. Nicki Minaj & Murda Beatz) *Bebe (feat. Anuel AA) *STOOPID (feat. Bobby Shmurda) *Lanes (with Lil AK) *SESE (feat. Submarine Man, Lama Doodle, & Footye North) Other Charted Songs *Billy (feat. Treyway) *Rondo (feat. Tory Lanez & Young Thug) Other Songs *YOKAI (feat. Zillikami) *ScumLife *No Smoke Ruff (with Jeembo) *Dope (with PashaPG) *Blood Walk (feat. Treyway) *Kings (feat. 50 Cent) Category:Bloods Category:2010's rappers Category:East Coast hip hop musicians Category:SoundCloud rappers Category:American rappers Category:New school hip-hop Category:Scream rappers Category:Father's Category:Members of the Bloods Category:Rappers Category:Hip-Hop singers Category:Mumble rappers Category:Gangsta rappers